


Compromise

by Bernice (iibnf)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Light BDSM, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iibnf/pseuds/Bernice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants Rodney to be a tough, ruthless, sadistic Dom.  Rodney would rather share some muffins or something...</p><p>2shelties is a deeply kinky woman who really, really wants to see John on his knees in front of Rodney. But I said Rodney would make the world's worst dominant top (I mean, seriously, he'd be worse than I am! Even with my inappropriately large collection of suede floggers… ahem), and she agreed with me but said she could dream, couldn't she? And I figured, hey, sure, and this took less than 10 minutes to write, so yeah, whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

"On your knees!"

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, um, hey, are you comfortable? Like, do you need a cushion or something?"

"Rodney!"

"What? I'm just asking! You've got really bony knees; that's going to get painful after a while."

"That's kind of the point, Rodney."

"No it isn't, I mean, that's not what you told me! You said you wanted me to be all dominant and stuff, you didn't say you wanted sore knees!"

"Just… dammit, Rodney, just tell me what you want me to do! Don't over think this, okay?"

"Okay, okay, well, um… lick my boots, then. No, no, wait, don't do that, they're not boots, anyway, they're joggers and that's not sexy is it, and you don't know where I've been! Well, yes, you do, you were there, but who knows what I stepped in, because, seriously, there was some pretty nasty stuff on that planet and…"

"Rodney!"

"What? Hey, I know where you put your mouth! I don't want you kissing me later if you've had your tongue in… in whatever that is!"

"You're not helping me relax here, Rodney."

"I know, I know, how about, um… okay, suck my toes?"

"Sound more forceful."

"Okay, suck my toes, er, slave. No, wait, don't take my shoes off."

"How am I supposed to suck your toes if I can't take your shoes off!

"It's not that, I'm all for the toe sucking, it's just that I've been wearing those shoes all day and even with extra thick socks that's not going to be all that great."

"Rodney, I don't mind, I've been in the military for years, I'm used to smelly feet!"

"Well, that's just gross. Mental image I did not need right there. And I do not have smelly feet! I was just trying to be considerate, Colonel."

"See, and that's another thing. You can't call me Colonel when we're doing this, all right?"

"So, you like the 'slave' thing?"

"How about you just call me John? You just don't say 'slave' with any conviction."

"Well, you can't call me Rodney, then, can you? I mean, 'Rodney'? I'm not inspiring terror in anyone with a name like Rodney."

"You don't inspire terror anyway."

"I mean, I mean, it's just not working. And Sir is too military, bad connotations. How about, um…?"

"Master?"

"Oh, for the love of… even with my ego I can't pull off 'Master' convincingly. How about…?"

"Grand poo bah?"

"Oh yes, now who was accusing whom of not taking this seriously?"

"Er, how about Doctor?"

"Doctor? All right, yes, call me Doctor. And say it with respect!"

"Yes… Doctor…"

"Oh man, you make that sound dirty… Wanna go make out?"

"Rodney!"

"Er, sorry. Um… Where were we? Suck my toes? No, no, that wasn't going to work, was it. We really should have planned this better, maybe we should have a shower first. Come on, stand up, let's go have a shower."

"You're just ruining the entire mood here, Rodney."

"Hey, you could always wash my hair for me. You know, submissively."

"How on earth am I supposed to submissively wash your hair?"

"I don’t know! You're the one with the kink here, not me! Try… er, looking at the ground or something."

"That won't work, I'll get soap in your eyes and then you'll cry about it."

"I will not cry about it! Oh, you're like the worst slave ever."

"Sorry… Doctor. How about we shower together, all nice and sexy, then we try again, okay?"

"And then you can suck my toes."

"You're really into the toe thing, aren't you?"

"Hey, you have your kinks, I have mine, yours are a little more abnormal perhaps, but it's all good. Possibly we can find a middle ground here. Win win situation, making compromises, keeping everyone happy and productive, that's the secret to good leadership."

"Perhaps you should write that up in your next mission report, Doctor."

"Oh, shut up. On your knees, smart ass, wash my hair!"

"Rodney, I can hardly reach your hair if I'm on my knees!"

"Oh yeah, hang on, if I hunker down a bit…"

"Rodney, you're supposed to be dominating me here; you're not supposed to be hunkering!"

"What? Oh, you are so picky! I'm trying my best here, John. It's not my fault if you've got some obscure perversion! You know, this is the first time that anyone has ever complained that I'm not bossy enough!"

"This is going to take a while, isn't it, Rodney."

"Doctor!"

"Doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> **If you liked it, leave a comment! I live for feedback! (No, I don't, but I do post for feedback)**
> 
> Follow me on iibnf.livejournal.com
> 
> Read more of my stories on my own website at http://www.ozemail.com.au/~brussell


End file.
